Wish Things Didn't Change
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: They were best friends. What happened? It turns out, things just change, and sometimes, you can't do anything about it.


Wish Things Didn't Change

"What control do I use to activate this again?" Chuck murmured, buried beneath mounds of homework, hovering inches from his computer screen, jabbing away at the keys on the keyboard. Glancing up for a bare few seconds to meet the eyes of his college roommate, Bryce Larkin, stretched out across his bed, a pencil between his teeth and his hands nursing the Playstation controller, apparently having abandoned any thought of doing homework, unlike his determined friend.

"Geez, you should chill out," Bryce murmured around his pencil, dropping it onto the bed beside him and pressing the start button to pause his game and grinning across at Chuck who waved a dismissive hand in his direction, apparently, not aware of Bryce's presence behind him until a muscular arm reached over his shoulder, and Bryce hovered his fingers inches over the off button, grinning wildly as Chuck's eyes widened, "No! I haven't saved it!" He cried, waving his arms around and attempting to drag his friend away from the computer, his jaw dropping when the screen went dead and Bryce laughed, "Aw…" He said in a teasing tone, "Oops," He chuckled innocently.

Twitching, Chuck pushed the male playfully, tackling him immaturely on the nearest bed, "You jerk, that's going to take me forever to redo!" He groaned, rolling off Bryce and slumping against the mattress beside him, an arm crossing over his eyes and complaining under his breath, ignoring Bryce's laughter from beside him as the male shoved him slightly before rolling onto his stomach, propping his chin up on his elbow with a loud yawn.

"Chuck-You remember Josh right?" Bryce murmured casually, Chuck shrugging slightly, "Yeah, why?" He asked, glimpsing the other from beneath his arm, "Ah-He's been messaging me, had his birthday last week-The idiot drunk himself into a near coma and woke up naked next to a guy-His girlfriend isn't pleased," Bryce snickered, Chuck raising a brow, "No kidding?" He laughed quietly.

"You ever done…Anything with a guy?" Bryce grinned curiously, watching his easily embarrassed friend turn red, "No!" Chuck protested, Bryce laughing a bit. "No offense-I was just curious…" Bryce chuckled, trailing off, leaning over after a moment and clearing his throat, "You ever wanted to? I mean…Been curious about it?" He mumbled near Chuck's ear, "You know…We could…" He added, his tone dulling slightly to a suggestive manner.

"Could…?" Chuck mumbled questioningly, "You mean-" "Yeah-…I mean, we're mates right? So it wouldn't screw anything up," Bryce reasoned, Chuck swallowing abashedly, "I dunno-I mean-Uh…If you want-We could-…" He struggled, stuttering slightly, watching a grin stretch across Bryce's lips, "C'mon," He decided, ignoring Chuck's stammering while he got up and crossed the room, locking the door as a precaution and striding back to the bed, slinging a leg over Chuck's waist and propping himself on Chuck's hips before leaning down with a smirk, clumsily bringing their lips together, Chuck freezing under the contact between their lips, the taste of the other male on him as Bryce forced his tongue past Chuck's lips, invading the warmth of his mouth.

"Bryce-I don't know-" Chuck began, breaking their lips, Bryce shaking his head dismissively, "It's fine," He insisted, bringing his hands down to lift Chuck's shirt over his head, his cold fingers coarsely brushing down the other male's chest, watching his muscles tense and his skin prickle. Bryce's eyes flashed over with excitement, and ignoring Chuck's half-assed protesting, he unzipped Chuck's pants, bringing them down, "Quit squirming-I'm not gonna hurt you," Bryce complained, leaning down over Chuck once more to connect their lips, this time with more strength, and lust burning through his veins.

Biting Chuck's lower lip, Bryce busied his hands and rid the male of his pants, kicking them onto the floor, "C'mon," He grinned, leaning down to run his tongue over the shell of Chuck's ear, "This could be fun," He chuckled, his warm breath against the boy's neck, Chuck giving a strained groan from within his throat, Bryce laughing quietly, "Then again, I don't need to tell you that," He grinned, leaning down and sucking the flesh near Chuck's collar bone, his teeth grazing the skin as he jerked down his own pants, pooling them around his knees then leaning back to inspect his handy work.

"C'mere," He grunted, directing Chuck and bringing Chuck's legs over his shoulders, leaning forward so Chuck's body forced his backside to jut upwards, Bryce grinning maliciously and grinding his hardened member against Chuck's backside. "Suck," Bryce directed, holding his fingers near Chuck's lips, "Unless you want it to hurt," He added to Chuck's puzzled expression, the male's eyes quickly widening in realization and in embarrassment, he finally leant up and took Bryce's fingers into his mouth, sucking at the digits, "Fuck…" Bryce groaned, the action going straight to his groin, and without forewarning Chuck, he pulled his fingers from the others mouth and brought them down to press inside Chuck, forcing them into his entrance carefully, his eyes flicking toward Chuck's face, watching the expressions play across his features.

After a moment of preparation, Bryce grinned, "More fun than homework, right?" He murmured, Chuck laughing despite himself before biting into his low lip as Bryce replaced his fingers with his member. "Geez-So much for it won't hurt," Chuck complained, arching his hips upwards and assisting, causing Bryce to laugh slightly, "Quit whining, it ain't that bad," He grinned, continuing to thrust in and out of his friend, amused at the expressions and small noises Chuck made each time he did this.

-

"Chuck?"

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Chuck glanced up, watching Bryce give him a confused expression, "You were out like a light," He grinned, sitting across from Chuck, the two alone in castle since Casey and Sarah had gone off to follow a lead, "I was just thinking," Chuck answered, crossing his arms and watching Bryce assess him while he attempted to do the same. Obviously he wasn't very good at it, because Chuck had never thought Bryce would betray him like he'd done. Sighing, he shrugged himself out of his thoughts, everything was confusing him, like the feelings that spread though him when he saw Bryce and Sarah together, not sure who it was he was jealous of.

"Bout when we were kids?" Bryce chuckled quietly, "I could tell by the look on your face-And the blush," He added with a smirk, Chuck groaning internally and rubbing at his cheeks. Bryce stood over the male, bringing a hand to his chin, tilting his head back, "Y'know, aside from everything that's happened, I've never met someone as fun as you in bed," He teased, glancing up as he heard the doors open and looking down quickly at Chuck before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Us-Friends. Things change," Bryce murmured.

"I wish they didn't…" Chuck responded quietly, forcing his normal smile onto his lips as Casey and Sarah came down, feeling hollow, wishing that those years had never passed and it was still Stanford, him and Bryce. But things did change.


End file.
